


Jealous (Margaery x Sansa)

by winterfellxsoldier



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, F/F, jealous labrinth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfellxsoldier/pseuds/winterfellxsoldier
Summary: Margaery Tyrell doesn't love anyone else other than Sansa Stark, even after they broke up. Now, two years later, she must face the news that breaks her heart all over again. (Based on Jealous by Labrinth)





	

>   
>  I’m jealous of the rain that falls upon your skin  
>  It’s closer than my hands have been  
>  Oh, I’m jealous of the rain  
>  I’m jealous of the wind that ripples through your clothes  
>  It’s closer than your shadow  
>  Oh, I’m jealous of the wind  
> 

Two years have gone by, but to Margaery Tyrell it felt like an eternity. There is not a single day and night she went through without reminiscing and thinking, what if it had been different. What if she made the right decision that day, the decision that could have made Sansa stay? Things would be very different from what it is now. What if right now she could hold the person who brings a smile to her face in her arms and never let go? Every time she looks at anything, really, in her apartment at the Western corner of King’s Landing, she always sees the image of Sansa Stark using it, and that always makes her blame herself more. Everywhere she goes, she sees the shadow of the auburn-haired ghosting over her day. 

She took one bigger sip from her champagne bottle and gulped it down effortlessly. Her eyes wandered over the great King’s Landing. She had never felt this way, never sunken this deep. Now she doesn’t even know who she is anymore, without Sansa.

>   
>  And I wished you the best of all this world could give  
>  And I told you when you left me, there’s nothing to forgive  
> 

First, she blamed it on her work schedules. The tight working hours in town pushed her further and further away from Sansa. She wanted to finish that project perfectly. She must have worked hard, right?  
Then she blamed it on Sansa. She thought the girl wasn’t putting much effort into their relationship, that she had been more distant. She was wrong again. The only person Margaery Tyrell could blamed was herself. She was too blind to see how Sansa tried so hard to pull her back, show her that she loves her. She was blinded by her own thoughts. 

>   
>  But I always thought you’d come back  
>  Tell me, all you found was heartbreak and misery  
> 

Margaery has always been over the moon when she still was with Sansa. Not surprising though, Sansa made her possibly the happiest and luckiest woman in the world. With her tender smile, her sweet kisses, her soft caress, Sansa has captured Margaery’s heart since the first day she laid eyes on her. Their families have always been close and as the years go by, they couldn’t help but develop feelings for each other. 

{Flashback}  
“What would you do if I’d disappeared one day?” Sansa grinned when Margaery ran her fingers through her wavy auburn hair.  
“What kind of question is that?” Margaery laughed softly and looked down at her girlfriend.  
“You know - like - I got taken, by aliens or something. What would you do?”  
The brunette smiled and stroked Sansa’s cheek. “I’d probably freak out, cry, and then go look for you. But first, I’ve got to enjoy my freedom without you.” She said sarcastically.  
{End of flashback}

She wiped the tear that has been rolling down her cheek away and walked away from the breath taking view. Taking a sip from her bottle again, she sat down on her expensive white couch. The card was laying on the glass table carelessly opened. Decorated in pale blue and pink, Sansa’s favorite colors. She read what was on it in her head over and over again.  
“Together with their families, Sansa Stark and Joffrey Baratheon request the pleasure of your company at their wedding.”

>   
>  It’s hard for me to say  
>  I’m jealous of the way you’re happy without me  
> 

Her fingers trembled as tears blurred her vision. She angrily gripped onto her champagne bottle and through across her loft. Margaery watched as the bottle shattered and the rest of the beverage spilled everywhere on her white rug. She let out a loud sob while resting back of her seat. The thought of Sansa being with someone else already made her vomit. Now she’s getting married, taking the vows and spending the rest of her life with someone else that is not Margaery Tyrell. 

>   
>  It’s hard for me to say  
>  I’m jealous of the way you’re happy without me  
> 

They have had plans together, buy a house in the suburb area of Winterfell, so Sansa could visit her family regularly, get a dog, and they’ll live happily together. If only Margaery hadn’t said those hurtful things to Sansa, maybe those plans could have been in the process of being brought to life.

But it happened, and boy does Margaery Tyrell wish she could take those words back.


End file.
